henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Spiders
Flying Spiders is the second part of the second episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It premiered on January 26, 2018 to an audience of 1.37 million viewers. Synopsis Captain Man and Kid Danger race against the clock to stop Daddy Longlegs from unleashing his army of spiders. Plot Henry is in the Man Cave doing his homework. Ray comes in and says he heard the emergency light while he was in the shower. When they see the threat hotline, they chew their bubblegum, watch it, and find out that Daddy Longlegs has a bunch of flying spiders inside a bomb and will explode in 3 hours. Henry wants to fly the man copter, but Schwoz breaks it. However, Ray and Schwoz show Henry an invisible motorcycle that they will use, but since there is only one for Ray, Henry has to ride in an invisible side car. Mitch Bilsky and his friends come, and they laugh about Kid Danger being in an invisible side car. Ray stops to return a DVD, and tells Henry to watch over the motorcycle. Henry doesn't like this, but Ray tells him not to worry, since they have plenty of hours left. When Ray goes inside the DVD store, a Sushi Dushi truck comes, and the truck driver inside of it dumps fish and water on Henry, making him wet. A guy named George Turtel comes, and reads a book to Henry called "Willie Potter and the Wizard Factory". Henry does not want to listen to it, but the man starts reading anyway. 48 Chapters Later, he is still reading the book to Henry. But it turns out it took 2 hours. Ray comes back, and still thinks there are 2 hours left till the spider bomb explodes, but Henry explains to him that time is almost up, and the flying spider bomb explodes, and attacks Swellview. But it actually makes everyone happy. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Dan Schneider as Daddy Longlegs / Spider / Mandolin Man *Andrew Caldwell as Mitch Bilsky *Fred Stoller as George Turtel *Fred Tatasciore as Rude Truck Driver / Teen in Car / Teen Guy *Kari Wahlgren as Computer Voice / Obnoxious Teen Girl / Elderly Woman / Woman International Premieres *March 27, 2018 (Germany) *June 3, 2018 (Greece) *April 13, 2018 (Latin America) *May 29, 2018 (Spain) Trivia *This is Mitch Bilsky’s first appearance in the animated show. *This is the first time out of the official and the animated series where Charlotte is absent, making Ray, Henry, and Schwoz the only three characters to so far appear in every episode. *It is unknown how Kid Danger and Captain Man got rid of the spiders. *In some scenes, one of the signs says Yotally Togurt, a restaurant that originated from Victorious. In addition, Sushi Dushi and Holy Donuts can also be seen in the Swellview Plaza. ** Holy Donuts is a parody of Duck Donuts and Yotally Togurt is a parody of Sweet Frog. *George Turtel's Willie Potter is a parody of Harry Potter. In addition, Captain Man's DVD The Fast and The Curious is a reference to The Fast and The Furious. *Near the end of the episode, Taco Guapo was mentioned. It was also mentioned in iCarly, Victorious, Sam & Cat, and Zoey 101. *Daddy Longlegs nearly resembles Count Dracula. *The invisible motorcycle is a reference to Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy’s invisible boatmobile from SpongeBob SquarePants. *At the end of the episode, there is a store called Relax the Front, which is a reference to the retail store Relax the Back. **In addition, the Cheesecake Warehouse from the iCarly episode iWin a Date can be seen in the background and the clothing store "Hey Jean"'' from Tears of the Jolly Beetle ''can also be seen. Goofs *The chair that Schwoz is seen sitting on, before showing the invisible motorcycle quickly disappears right after he hits his belly with his mallets. *Kid Danger's helmet disappears when he is at the Swellview Plaza, and he remains like that for the rest of the episode. *Near the end of the episode, when Captain Man leaves Kid Danger behind with his motorcycle, the "Sushi Dushi" sign is missing. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:2018